MiniHayden's 101 Challenge
by Daniella Violet Moon
Summary: I'm insane and have taken on TWO 101 one-shot challenges. I should be writing my other stories right now. Up now: Lies starring... several people and Ultraviolet guest starring Violet Parr! Rating gives me leg room inside.
1. Introduction

**Hello and welcome to MiniHayden's 101 Oneshot challenge: Daniella Violet Moon's Attempt**

**I wish to make this clear right now. I don't own Danny Phantom. This applies for every character, setting, plot or idea from the show for everything that I will write.**

**I don't believe in using cliches. But this is basically going to be my story dump section! YAY! You know those random ideas you get at 23:29? Yeah. This is where they go. Because I've been told I can this will probably be where I force my ORIGINAL ideas for my OTHER 101 one-shot challenge. Because there I'm not allowed one pairing more than 5 times I've been avoiding DxS stuff. Too bad for you I get the ideas anyway.**

_Unsaid Things_

_The End_

_Not Alone_

_Whisper_

_Impossible_

_Losing You_

_Nowhere Left to Run_

_My Last Breath_

_Hello_

_Gravity_

_Good Night_

_She Falls Asleep_

_Headlights_

_Lies_

_Friday Night_

_Saturday Night (can be a continuation of 15)_

_iNSaNiTY_

_Sleeping With the Light On_

_The Heart Never Lies_

_Ultraviolet_

_We Are the Young_

_Hypnotised_

_Taking Over Me_

_Bubblewrap_

_3am_

_Going Under_

_Smile_

_Home is Where the Heart is_

_Silence is a Scary Sound_

_Without You_

_Step by Step_

_Only the Strong Survive_

_Corrupted_

_Nervous_

_Haunted_

_Still Worth Fighting For_

_Blue_

_Umbrella_

_Hoping For Disaster_

_That's the Truth_

_Going Through the Motions_

_Ticket Outta Loserville_

_Imaginary_

_Nobody's Perfect_

_Welcome to the Masquerade_

_Phenomenon_

_Nothing_

_Scream_

_Internet_

_Get Up_

_A Walk in the Sun_

_Down Goes Another One_

_Lonely_

_Shine a Light_

_Bounce_

_Heartbeat_

_Transylvania_

_End of the world_

_Crossfire_

_Falling in Love_

_Man in the Mirror_

_Broccoli_

_Louder_

_What if_

_Foolish_

_Loser Kid_

_I'll Be OK_

_Tourniquet_

_Ambitions_

_My Immortal_

_Star Girl_

_Dynamite_

_Just a Dream_

_Broken Arrow_

_You Can Dance_

_Take a Bow_

_Don't Know Why_

_Airplanes_

_Mr Brightside_

_Monster_

_Hero_

_Bleed_

_The Only One_

_I Must be Dreaming_

_Lose Control_

_New Divide_

_Leave Out All the Rest_

_Numb_

_Circus_

_Angels_

_Call the Shots_

_Everybody Knows_

_Jar of Hearts_

_Don't Wake Me Up_

_The Way You Make Me Feel _

_Little Things_

_Beautiful Girls are the Loneliest_

_Wear Me Down_

_Remember_

_Just My Luck_

_Dangerous_

**The rules are:**

_Must be DP one-shots _

_Can be Pre-PP or Post-PP_

_If you want to do an AU please PM me and don't make it too different to the actual show. I need to know things like this in case someone goes crazy and makes Danny a cat or something XD._

_Must be rated T or under._

_900+ words for each one-shot. _

_Crossovers can be used _

_You can make one of the one-shots a songfic_

_No slash! _

_You don't have to use canon pairings _

_Don't make everything you write based around romance, please! _

_You don't have to follow the order of songs given!_

_Please name each chapter after the song you're using for that chapter! _

_And now the most important rule: HAVE FUN! _

**And that's it!  
><strong>

**Chapter 1: Introduction  
><strong>

**DVM out!  
><strong>


	2. Angels

**Cool. Now we begin with #90 because I can. **

**Angels**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Spiritual Angst with a splash of Friendship**

**Time: Ultimate Enemy Timeline – Post-Dan creation, slight AU where Clockwork can't stop the explosion**

**Setting: Heaven **

**Disclaimer: DVM does not own Tears in Heaven (or any variation of this song) or the Eternal Paradise.**

**Alert: Songfic cause I lub dis song. It makes me cry.**

**Alternate Titles: So Close and Yet So Far..., Tears in Heaven**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Would you know my name<strong>_

_**If I saw you in Heaven?**_

The angel from yesterday was back. Even if he couldn't see her, her quiet voice carried for what seemed like miles, even over the din of the entry queue and St. Peter's loud reading. No one else seemed to notice it. Danny knew the song. He felt almost sure that he knew the voice.

_**Would it be the same**_

_**If I saw you in Heaven?**_

He finally spotted her, just inside the gates. The one place he'd never reach now, not with Dan's list of offences being chalked up along with his own. She sang with her eyes closed, head down, blonde tresses dancing in her personal soft breeze.

_**I must be strong**_

_**And carry on**_

_**'Cause I know I don't belong**_

_**Here in Heaven.**_

Now that bit didn't make much sense from an angel... But perhaps she was one of those avenging angels under the Angel of Death. They tended to be left alone. She sort of looked like one of them. Black feathers littered the white backing of her wings and, in an unusual choice for the angelic type, a simple knee-length black dress replaced the usual white robes. Even from this distance Danny could see dark makeup. Maybe a Gothic angel... Did they even exist? The angel, Gothic or not, sank to her knees.

_**Would you hold my hand**_

_**If I saw you in Heaven?**_

Who wouldn't? What Danny could make of her face was the sheer feeling of absolute safety, probably a guardian then. Someone like a best friend, who would never betray you.

_**Would you help me stand**_

_**If I saw you in Heaven?**_

Of course. Not helping someone like an angel would be insane. The angels were almost as perfect as it was possible to be without being their boss. And she almost looked sad, the kind of sadness that on Earth would cause even a stranger to ask what was wrong. Could angels grieve? Was that possible?

_**I'll find my way**_

_**Through night and day**_

_**'Cause I know I just can't stay**_

_**Here in Heaven.**_

Weird... Angels lived in Heaven, didn't they? Where else would they go? This was a peculiar angel for sure.

_**Time can bring you down,**_

_**Time can bend your knee,**_

_**Time can break your heart**_

_**Leave you begging please**_

_**Begging please...**_

Danny could sympathise. After the Nasty Burger... when Clockwork said he even couldn't save them... What else could he, could anyone, have said? At that point it was all you could say... Please.

_**Beyond the door,**_

_**There's peace I'm sure**_

Well, not if you were judging by this angel's face. She looked as though she thought it was true but **knew** that it wasn't. Why? He saw her hands wrap tightly around the bars of the Pearly Gates and could practically sense her looking his way even with her eyes firmly shut.

_**And I know there'll be no more**_

_**Tears in Heaven**_

And yet contradicting herself, Danny heard the last few notes slowly fade away into shaky breaths, saw the irregular shoulder shake and the black rivers of running mascara. He watched as she slowly pulled herself up and wrap her arms around herself. "Who are you?" he whispered. He heard her inhale as she opened her eyes. Ice blue met violet for a fraction of eternity. Then she wrenched her teary eyes from his and ran as fast as her feet could carry her.

* * *

><p><em>He doesn't know me... <em>she thought as she ran._ Just because there's no black hair dye in Heaven he doesn't know me. I can see him but I can't touch him. I can hear him but not talk to him._ Sam ran till she remembered she could fly. Soaring high above, she saw him again. _**So close...**_ she whispered.

_**And yet so far... **_replied her imagination.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And yet so far...<strong>_ replied Danny.

* * *

><p><strong>Because everyone knows Danny and Sam have a <em>psychic connection<em>. I was listening to the song and found that if you took it from the perspective of someone already there it seemed somehow even sadder than it is, which I figure is hard. Might just be me... Music for this: I personally say the Choirboys version of Tears in Heaven.  
><strong>

**Chapter 2: Angels**

**DVM out. **


	3. Lies

**Lies**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: I haven't a clue... It's just Life.  
><strong>

**Time: After Vlad becomes Mayor, pre-PP**

**Setting: Multiple locations, mostly in Amity Park.**

* * *

><p>Sam wakes up early now. Her mother still sneaks in to wake her with sunshine and joy but joy tends to lose most of its happiness under the teenage glare. "Is that the best you can do?" it asks. "I could do better in my sleep, which by the way, is where I'd rather be right now. I find you irritating." But the teenage glare is a mask. Sam knows her mother cares and does try her hardest. It's just that she's doing it wrong to annoy her. <em>Because if you repeat a lie enough times it will eventually become true. Because she's never tried to see your perspective so there's no point looking through hers?<em>

Pamela wakes up early now. Samantha just needs to see some sunshine in her life. Even in the mornings when it's the world against her, she's at Samantha's door smiling by quarter to six in the morning. Despite the glares she receives as her only thanks, she dons the sunshine mask every day that she can. Samantha talks to her about so little these days. One morning Pamela knows she'll open up. Just keep smiling, ready to hear what she knows Samantha needs to say. _Because everything you think is automatically correct. Because she can't see the big picture, that __**this**__ is how she should fit._

Jeremy wakes up early now. Not that he has much say in the matter. Pamela causes such a noise some days as she moans her way out of bed that continuing to sleep is impossible. She'll always discuss her new strategy to coax Samantha towards the brighter side of life. No matter how tired he is, he listens intently to his wife's ideas, attempting to steer her away from extremes. Samantha will put up with "dress ups" but never solitary confinement. He does his best to look like he cares, and he occasionally actually does, but behind "Concerned Expression #52" he just wants to go back to bed. _Because you love them and therefore must unquestioningly support their impossible ideas. Because your wife knows what your child needs no matter how obviously she doesn't understand._

Danny wakes up early now. Not that he has much say in the matter. With at least one ghost attack a week in the wee hours after dawn, he's all ready patrolling the skyline at 4 am. At school a few hours later, he'll be clumsy, dorky, foolish, lazy Fenton. But for now, Phantom flies high over Amity Park, ready to fight at a moment's notice should the need arise. _Because if they get hurt by something you couldn't actually have prevented, it's all your fault anyway. Because they'd hate you if they knew._

Maddie and Jack wake up early now. Too many discoveries have not been made to sleep, too many mysteries. Dozens of faulty designs are scrutinised in numerous attempts to uncover their fatal flaw, without success. Half-formed ideas are discarded as ridiculous. _Because that couldn't possibly be right. Because Danny couldn't be a ghost, no matter what the equipment that you designed specifically for this purpose says._

Tucker wakes up early now. By 6:35 am he's already out of bed, working on his "babies". Technological babble is scrawled over designs for battle-suits and PDA or iPod blueprints have been thoroughly improved. Pieces of robots created to clean bedrooms are scattered somewhere around the room being brushed out of sight. He'll then played Doomed until it's time for school. He'll put up with being a simple techno-geek for a few hours before returning to his ground-breaking work with nano- and ecto-technology. _Because they'd laugh at your ideas, you know it. Because you have to be what they think you are._

Mr. and Mrs. Foley wake up early now_. _Mrs. Foley makes breakfast while her husband gets ready for work like he always does. They talk as quietly as they can while their son works away in his room to make sure their on the same page. She updates him on how her first aid course is going and he talks about his job. They avoid taking about Tucker. _Because he must spend so much time with __his friends because you've done something wrong. Because something dangerous must be going on for him to keep coming home exhausted or injured. Because you know you're probably the most normal parents your son knows and you need to keep that title._

Valerie wakes up early now. She activates her hunting gear as quietly as she can before slipping out to do a few hours of patrolling. She still has homework to be done but ghost hunting is more important. _Because your dad doesn't understand. Because those ghosts might want to hurt you both again._

Mr. Gray wakes up early now. Or rather stays up late. Since he lost his first job, he's been struggling to provide for him and Valerie. But he doesn't tell her how bad it actually is. The girl works far too hard already. She'd want to do even more if she knew. He checks her room every morning when he gets in and is always worried when she's not there. _Because your little girl needs protecting. Because she'll get hurt._

Danielle wakes up early now. After her last meeting with the law she's learned to keep moving. She counts what little remains of her money and buys an apple from a vendor just setting up. She wonders where to go next and shoves all thoughts of Danny and what he would do aside. _Because you mustn't be discovered for any reason or he'll find you. Because stealing is a waste of energy. Because you have to be your own person, not just a bad copy. _

Vlad wakes up early now. He's been doing so for years. He reads over yesterday's paperwork and starts on today's. He plots new ways to remove Jack Fenton from existence and thinks of new arguments to convince Daniel to join him. He wonders what might have been if he hadn't gotten his powers and questions what Maddie thinks when she thinks of him. _Because Daniel just needs the right motivation. Because Jack doesn't deserve someone like Maddie. _

_Because we all lie to ourselves..._

* * *

><p><strong>Basically a slice of as many DP lives as I could think of. I made up the Foley's morning completely, yay!<strong>

**This was me trying to do the psychological complexities of the everyday life of the characters.**

**What do you think?**

**DVM**


	4. Ultraviolet

**20: Ultraviolet**

**Rating:**

**Genre: Superhero Angst and Friendship**

**Time: Post Incredibles Movie **

**Setting: Alternate Universe, Incredibles Universe**

**Disclaimer: Oh dear... This is what I get for not dealing with plot bunnies and read too many dissection stories. And working on one... I don't own The Incredibles, I'm pretty sure the name idea has been used before (see Ultraviolet, it's a movie I've never seen) but I do own Infra-Red.**

**ALERT: Crossover with The Incredibles! Violet, in her early-30's, has become Ultraviolet, a hero with a newly acquired sidekick, Infra-Red. **

I didn't really want to take the first step into partnership, but the NSA had assigned all veteran Supers a "buddy" in the hopes that newbies might not get themselves into unfavourable situations quite as fast. However, I was ready to admit that they had chosen a decent match for me. Infra-Red had complementary powers for my particular line of work. Invisibility is generally a defensive power, in my case backed up with force fields, but Red had an offensive power as well, heat rays that she could shoot from her hands or feet. An unusual combination even without including the intangibility we both gained recently, an ability that had come in handy several times already.

We were headed for the NSA training grounds in my car, Concealia, that night. I had mentioned after our last battle that her Red-rays had developed a green tinge as we fought. She had declared that apparently she had been expecting this and it was "no big deal" and refused to say more, though she did agree to a few basic ability tests.

I didn't know Red's real name and didn't bother asking more than once. She'd told me "I'm nobody." Few Supers sever their ties to the normal world completely and the ones who do tend to have good reasons. We'd been driving mutely for some time so I tried to break the deafening silence. "So... where are you from?" I wasn't expecting an answer.

I didn't get one.

"How'd you get your powers?" Powers were a safe topic, work-related. She watched the cars go by for an infinity before answering.

"There was an accident when I was little. Mom and Dad blew something up and I got a massive dose of radiation. It got worse through prolonged exposure trying to stop my brother from being stuck with the same life as mine. But I couldn't save him one time. I'd kept my abilities secret, but he became a Super. My parents... they didn't see what he was, how much good he did." She looked over at me with tears in her eyes. "They were scientists and he was a new species to them. They... they...they didn't realise till it was too late. So now I have to finish what he started. And I can't face them after what they did."

Her parents killed her brother. Whoa.

"I'm sorry, Vi. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, Red, it's okay. We all have our reasons for fighting."

"...My name's Jazz."

I wasn't about to try and pull anything else out of her. Her face spoke of the burdens all we heroes faced, pain, secrets, lies, but with far more tragedy than any girl her age should know .

"He was 15. Still trying to get a hold on his some of his powers. I'd found out about his accident the year before. He and his friends had a whole team dynamic and I didn't really fit with that. I was so used to not using my powers that it never crossed my mind to use them to help him. I was at a psychology seminar when they caught him. I walked into Mom crying her eyes out when I got home. One look at her bloody hands and I ran as far and as fast as I could. Hard to believe it was only last year." I could hear the mourning tone in her voice. How do you respond to that? My method: Don't. At least, not at first. I considered what I'd been told.

"That must have been hard for you."

"No kidding."

"My baby brother was kidnapped by a crazy genius called Syndrome when I was 15. He almost killed my whole family a few seconds after we got Jack-Jack back."

"That sucks."

"Yeah." The training grounds were right around the corner.

"Sometimes I wish I hadn't ever gotten my powers. They've never done anything good for me."

* * *

><p>Jazz Fenton, age 17, woke from her strange dream, glad it was over. The things her imagination created at night never ceased to fascinate her. Superheroes? <em>Leave stuff that to Danny<em>, she told her subconscious. She lit her room with a glowing, red ball of ecto-fire for a second before stumbling to the light switch, quickly extinguishing her supernatural creation.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, just a plot bunny that's been bugging me since last time I saw Incredibles.<br>**

**DVM**


End file.
